Sheer Heart Attack
by Great Question
Summary: During one boring afternoon, Byakuran gets a special visitor. Rated M for Lemons, 100-fem69.


Written on request from Shara

M-rated for a reason. Lemons ahead. Don't like it, don't read it.

I don't own reborn Dammit.

* * *

It was a pretty boring week for everyone's favorite parallel world bridging marshmallow eating bastard. He sat behind his desk, his white coat hanging on the coat rack, playing solitaire on his computer, hoping for something interesting to happen. Nothing major like a world war, maybe just an intruder he could torture or a battalion he could obliterate, something to break this cycle of boredom...

Just as he was about to explode from boredom, his phone rang. "What is it Shou-chan? Please tell me we're being invaded or something..." he mumbled into the phone.

"Um... No..." The voice on the other side said slightly surprised, "but you have a guest, Byakuran-sama."

"A guest?" Byakuran said. "Hmm... bring them in."

"At once."

He set the phone down and waited. Moments later, Souichi opened the door and brought the "guest" in. The moment those two black high heel shoes stepped in, the marshmallow king's jaw fell open and face turn crimson red, matching the already blushing Shou-chan. The remainder of the guest soon came into few, nice slender legs with pale white skin, a skirt so short that the slightest gust of wind would show the entire world her panties. A thin white shirt and a red ribbon, similar to that of a high school uniform. Finally the beautiful smiling face, oddly shaped dark blue hair, and mismatching blue left and red right eyes.

Everyone just stood there for a good minute, the guys for obvious reasons. It was the female that finally broke the silence. "Good afternoon Byakuran-sama, My name is Hiei."

Byakuran regained his composure and closed his jaw before reacting. "Umm... Nice to meet you... Hiei-san."

"Like-wise." Innocent smile.

"Um... You can go now Shou-chan."

"..." The glasses wearing subordinate was too busy staring at the shortness of the guest's skirt to notice he was being talked too.

"SHOU-CHAN!"

"AH! Tacos! What!"

"You can go now."

"Oh.. Alright then..." He said with a slightly depressed tone.

"Oh and Shou-chan."

"Yes, Byakuran-sama?"

"No disturbances for the rest of the day." He said with a slight grin.

"Yes, Byakuran-sama." He grumbled slightly as he closed the door and walked off.

Hiei walked over to a nearby chair and set her bag down. "So... what brings you here today, Hiei-san?" The scantly clad female sauntered over to the boss's desk and sat down on it, turning in such a way that her pink laced panties became visible, causing Byakuran to look away, despite wanting to look badly.

"Oh... A friend of mine said I should come see you, saying you would need some company." She smiled sweetly at the marshmallow loving maniac.

"Oh? Is that so? I'm sorry, but I don't have any friends in..." His usual playful smile turned slightly serious, "The Vongola family."

For an instant, a slight kufufu could be heard coming from under Hiei's breath. "Oh? I didn't say I was from the Vongola family." She said untying one of her shoes.

"Then tell me, this friend who asked you to visit... was his name perhaps..." He licked his lips, "Mukuro Rokudo?"

"Kufufu... You catch on quick." The chuckling female bent over to remove her other shoe, giving the blushing marshmallow more reason to blush, a reason called pink lace heaven.

"_So subtle" _he mumbled in his head. "So what brings you here... in such a form... Rokudo-kun?"

"Oh, Just figured I'd have a little fun teasing you," She turned and smiled to the man trying to hid his blush. "Maybe give you a little treat."

"Treat?" Before he knew it, the now-female pineapple was right in front of him, with both her hands place gently on his thighs.

"Devour me, Byakuran-sama~" Byakuran blinked several times in his shocked state before Mukuro stood back up and and started to undo her ribbon.

"Uh..."

"Tell me Byakuran-sama, how would you like to partake of this one time chance" The female Mukuro pulled her ribbon off and seductively undid some of the buttons on her shirt, opening it enough to show off her cleavage, with no bra covering it.

"... Proceed." He said as he sat back with a evil smile on his face.

The blue haired girl smiled as her right eye glowed, and spun around, undoing the rest of her buttons of her shirt with her back to him. She slowly slid the shirt down as she looked over shoulder at him, her crimson eye winking at him. As her top fell off, she crossed her arms over her chest, acting shyly and blushing as she walked over towards the marshmallow master who was trying to hide the obvious bulge appearing in his pants.

The topless female dropped down to her knees in front of the aroused Millefiore leader. Still still hiding her chest from his eyes by sitting in front of his knees. "Oh, your so sly, Muku-chan." Her new nickname made the kneeling girl blush as byakuran spread his legs apart, getting a good view of the topless Muku-chan. She didn't react, but instead leaned inward and unzipped his pants. Within moments, the female pineapple had the marshmallow male's member in her hand, rubbing it. Byakuran moans and gasped as the two hands rubbing him was joined by a long wet lick from her tongue.

"Hmm... Weird..."

"Hah... what?"

"It doesn't have a marshmallow flavor." The horrible joke made the marshmallow king deadpan, but his expression quickly changed back to pleasure when Muku-chan licked him again. He gasped and moaned as Mukuro took the entire length into her mouth, licking and sucking it all over.

'Ah... Ha... Ah..." The Pineapple bobbed her head up and down repeatedly, licking and sucking like it was a lollipop. "Ah... Muku-chan..." Byakuran gasped as Mukuro pulled her mouth off of her meat lollipop and stood up.

"Please... Byaku-Sama..." As she called his name, she slid off her skirt and panties, and laid back on his desk, using her fingers display her secret place, offering it to the marshmallow god. There wasn't any mixed signals here, as Byakuran hopped up and began to rub his saliva covered member against the already wet offering. "Ah..." The sprawled out female gasped at the feeling.

"Oh? This wet already?" The white-haired male teased her.

"Stop teasing me and do it already... Byaku-Sama~" Byakuran didn't hesitate and quickly shoved his entire length into her. A loud moan was released from her lips and several more followed when the newly nicknamed Byaku-sama began to thrust in and out repeatedly. The ecstasy flowed through both of them as the marshmallow king pounded into the pineapple goddess harder and faster. "AH! AH! AHHHHH! BYAKU-SAMA!" She screamed in pleasure as the heat in her lower body grew with each thrust.

"Ah... Ah... Muku-chan~" He gasped as the same heat grew in him, he stopped for a second and flipped Muku-chan over, then began to pound into her at a better angle and speed. This new position received immediate approval from the female pineapple, who was gasping for breath between thrusts. As the two bodies hit each other more and more, the heat grew. "Ah... Muku... I'm about..."

"AH! Me... Too!" The two of them screamed in ecstasy as hot marshmallow liquid erupted into the pineapple, quickly overflowing and dripping onto the carpet below. The two relaxed and panted, trying to regain their breath.

-Thud thunk-

The two looked towards the doorway, noticing now the shocked Shoichi Irie laid there, the documents he brought in sitting in a pool of blood that was coming from his nose.

"Ku fu fu"

"Shou-chan... I thought I said no disturbances..."


End file.
